The Crisis
by ExactChase
Summary: A Crisis is coming to the RWBY Multiverse, and now Team RWBY must team up with their counterparts from countless other versions of their world. Worlds will live, worlds will die. And nothing will ever be the same. [Loosely based on Crisis On Infinite Earths]
1. Introduction

**A/N: So, this is a story I've had in my head for about four years now, and with CW starting to roll out their Crisis on Infinite Earths, I figured now was as good a time as any to finally write this. This might lead into a prequel story featuring RWBY/JNPR's counterparts from Remnant Two—and yes, I went through the trouble of creating a multiverse designation for just about every story I've written with the actual show's timeline taking the spot of Remnant One. Spoilers for Volume 7 and maybe Crisis On Infinite Earths, btw.**

—

**Crisis On Infinite Remnants**

—

Ruby couldn't believe that Penny did it. She had seen Tyrian. Even as she watched Penny fly away from the dark alley she, Marrow, Nora and Ren inhabited Ruby just couldn't believe that anyone would ever consider Penny a violent being.

"Ruby Rose?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly called from behind her. Ruby spun around, greeted by the sight of a chameleon faunas, dressed in a weird, blue uniform that looked like it was straight out of one of Ruby's comic books.

"Who's asking?" Nora abrasively asked, she and Ren stepping in front of Ruby. After what had just happened, they didn't want to take any chances with someone else trying to take Ruby.

"My name is Ilia Amitola," she said, "I'm the Harbinger of those chosen to preserve the multiverse. You and your friends have been summoned." Ruby had no time to respond, and was suddenly swallowed by a blue cloud. Two more blue clouds appeared and swallowed Ren and Nora as well.

[Shift]

"Ilia?" Blake asked, shocked to see her friend from her White Fang days, especially dressed in such a weird fashion.

Ilia nodded, "Your team has been summoned."

"Summoned?" Yang asked. "By who?"

"The god of light." Ilia answered, allowing both Blake and Yang to be swallowed by the same cloud.

[Shift]

Jaune walked with Oscar and Weiss as the three left the theater. Weiss hadn't really cared what they'd gone to go see, so long as it got her away from everything she and her team had been struggling with.

"I'm just saying," Jaune continued his friendly argument with Oscar. The two had been arguing about the film's contents since the credits began to roll, "I didn't expect them to kill him off so soon! There's four parts left, and one of them has his name on it!"

"It's dealing with the multiverse!" Oscar shot back, "We could get another version of him—!" The conversation was cut short by the sudden appearance of Ilia. The three jumped back, gripping their weapons tightly.

"The four of you have been summoned by the god of light to help preserve the continued existence of the multiverse." Ilia said.

"What?" Weiss asked, only for the three of them to be engulfed in a blue cloud.

—

**Remnant 5**

—

Yang ran a rag over the exterior of her beloved car; Baby. It was a '67 Chevy Impala. A family heirloom, given to Yang by her father, it was her most prized possession. It was one of the few things in this world that meant everything to Yang, her little sister being another.

"Yang!" Her aforementioned little sister called from the other room of the bunker. Yang groaned.

"What is it?" She annoyedly asked. No response. Yang sighed, and pushed off the car, grabbing her pistol just in case. "Rubes?" She called again. Again, no response. Ruby was starting to worry her now. Ruby always answered. Yang wandered into the library, catching the back of Ruby's head in the map room. "Ruby!" Yang scolded, "you scared the shiiii—!" Yang didn't finish her sentence, her eyes catching on the doppelgängers of both herself, and Ruby, both accompanied by some of the many people they'd met over their years of hunting. "What the hell?" Yang wasted no time in pulling her pistol, but the woman leading them—the one Yang didn't recognize—launched her gun from her hand.

"Yang!" Ruby—her Ruby—scolded. She turned back to the woman, "Ilia, tell her what you told me."

"The multiverse is in danger. You and your sister are the key to helping gather the heroes needed to defeat the god of darkness." Ilia told the two. Yang's eyes slowly shifted to her sister. Ruby tilted her head, as if to say, 'we gotta'. Yang repeated the action, but with a more stern expression, carrying on the silent conversation with, 'absolutely not'.

"Can you guys like read minds or something?" Ruby's doppelgänger asked. Both the sisters turned back to Ruby, narrowing their eyes in confusion.

"No," Yang chuckled, "that would be cool though."

[Shift]

Ilia finally explained to the group what was going on and why they were summoned to another world; the god of light was having another fight with his brother and as usual, the rest of the universe was going to have to pay for it. The god of darkness had decided to just end everything, which was the opposite of what his brother wanted. It was outside the god of light's powers to stop his brother, so he had decided to rally a force of his creations, hoping to bring an end to the end and restore the worlds that had already been destroyed. Now sitting around the tables of the bunker's library, an eerie silence filled the room.

"So, what's the plan here?" Ruby-5 finally asked, breaking the long silence between the people of Remnant 5 and Remnant 1.

"No, no no no no!" Yang-5 interjected, "This is another one of Jaune's bullshit stories!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Jaune Prime.

Ruby Prime stood, "Jaune had nothing to do with this." She defiantly told her alternate older sister.

"Miss Rose is correct." Ilia told the sisters, "This version of Jaune is not the god you take issue with."

"Wait," Jaune said, "I'm a god in this universe?"

"Yes," Ilia told him in monotone, "but the king in his castle is not the god we seek. We seek the god among men: The Man of Steel." Yang-5's jaw hit the floor.

"We're gonna get Superman in on this?" She asked, as all bitterness in her voice was replaced with a childlike excitement.

Ilia nodded, "Your world is not the only where Mr. Arc is a god."

"Oh, superheroes?" Ruby Prime asked. "I'm in." Yang-5 reached across the table to give her sister's doppelgänger a high five.

"See, Rubes?" She asked, "this version of you knows how to have fun." Ruby-5 looked at Yang-5 with a look they all understood; 'why are you the way that you are?'

"The two of you are to also retrieve Miss Schnee and Miss Rose's doppelgängers from Remnant 2, while you are there." Ilia told them. Yang-5 and Ruby Prime just nodded in acknowledgment before being engulfed in a blue cloud. "Blake, you and Miss Xiao Long will have the task of retrieving the Yang Xiao Long from Remnant 85. She is a pilot and an integral part in this operation." They nodded and braced themselves for teleportation, closing their eyes and tensing up. Both of them were engulfed by a blue cloud. "Mr. Arc and Mr. Pine," Ilia continued, "the two of you are to find a woman banished from death, cast adrift between the worlds of light and dark."

"That's helpful." Jaune sarcastically said before he too was engulfed in a blue cloud, whisked away to Remnant 14.

"Mr. Ren, Miss Valkyrie; I need you to find the Rose of Iron. She is lost, and you will help her find her way home." They both simply nodded before they were teleported to Remnant 616.

"What about us?" Ruby-5 asked, motioning to Weiss and her: the only two left.

"Miss Xiao-Long, you are to wait here for the angel's return—." Weiss swiftly interrupted Ilia.

"Your last name is Xiao Long? And not Rose?" Weiss asked. Ruby-5 nodded.

"That's what you have an issue with?" Ruby-5 asked.

"Time is short." Ilia reiterated, "Miss Schnee and I still need to retrieve Qrow Branwen, Winter Schnee and James Ironwood from Remnant One." Just as with the others, Weiss and Ilia were consumed by a blue cloud, zipped back to their world.

—

**Remnant 2**

—

Ruby wasn't sure what to make of the Yang from Remnant 5, but this Yang was—for one—really good at tracking people down, having addresses, place of employment of all of the targets, including their closest friends and family within an hour. Jaune was a reporter at some Valean newspaper Ruby had never heard of called The Daily Planet, and Ruby of Remnant 2 was a forensic scientist. Weiss was essentially just Weiss; a spoiled rich kid, but this Weiss was different; much more… eccentric.

"Which one do we go to first?" Ruby asked Yang. The blonde woman rolled her eyes, muttering something about how Ruby was a rookie and a noob and her Ruby would know exactly what to do.

She sighed, "You go find yourself at the local police department, I'll go find Supes. We'll meet back up in like an hour."

"That seems a bit too easy." Ruby noted.

"It won't be." Yang told her. "It never is."

—

**Remnant 1**

—

Qrow jumped a foot when Ilia and Weiss appeared from a portal in front of Ironwood and him, immediately pulling his weapon on the two.

"Where the hell are my nieces?" He angrily asked.

"They're…" Weiss paused, "It's complicated."

"They—as well as the two of you—have been called by the god of light to preserve the multiverse." Ironwood and Qrow looked at each other in disbelief.

"I guess it's not that complicated." Weiss muttered to herself.

"The hell is a multiverse?" Qrow asked.

"An infinite collection of universes," Ilia explained, "some almost exactly like our own, save for a single difference, and others are vastly different. For example; there is a universe in which Weiss Schnee attempted to murder her leader with the help of Pyrrha Nikos and Cardin Winchester. Now, on your world, this may seem improbable, but in another, this is just the way things happened." Ilia sighed, "Unfortunately, we will need the help of that version of your niece. The two of you are to convince her to return to Remnant 1 with you."

"How are we going to convince a dead girl to help us?" Qrow asked.

"I never said she died." Ilia told him, "her broken body was passed into the care of James Ironwood. You will find her by The General's Side." And with that final clue, Qrow and Ironwood were engulfed in a blue cloud, taken away to Remnant 16.

**A/N: I think I'm gonna end it there, mainly because I kinda wanna put things that will enter the continuity of stories like Iron Rose and Grave Walker on that story, but worlds like Remnant 16–that takes place between Chapters 2 and 3 of The General's Side on this story. In other words; it's gonna be a mess.**


	2. The Multiverse

A/N: Someone asked for this, so I thought I might as well tack it onto this story. Please note that these are my personal notes and may include some stuff that doesn't make sense, but it makes sense to me, so… It's also an expanding list that will forever be incomplete.

Remnant X - Evil Batwoman, Ultraman, Evil Flash, Dark Arrow, Overgirl.

Remnant Prime - Main Continuity

Remnant 2 - Jaune is Superman and Ruby is the Flash. Weiss is Green Arrow. Saffron is Super-Girl.

Remnant 3 - Whitley is Green Arrow. Kingdom Come Superman because Ruby was killed by the same lightning bolt that made her the Flash in Remnant 2.

Remnant 4 - Saving People, Hunting Things

Remnant 5- Ruby and Yang are Sam and Dean respectively.

Remnant 6 - Vessel

Remnant 7 - SSSN and CFVY are the Legends Of Tomorrow.

Remnant 8 - Rose Of Steel

Remnant 9 - The Grand Heist

Remnant 10 - Zygon Inversion

Remnant 11 - Killer With Standards

Remnant 12 -The One Who Knocks

Remnant 13 - Skyrim

Remnant 14 - Grave Walker

Remnant 15 - Theater Mode

Remnant 16 - General's Side

Remnant 17 - To Serve The Light

Remnant 18 - Ash and Dust

Remnant 19 - RWBY's LP Channel

Remnant 20 - Psycho Rose

Remnant 21 - RWBY Watches Star Wars

Remnant 22 - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 23 - Mass Effect

Remnant 24 - You Did What Now?!

Remnant 25 - A Much Darker World

Remnant 26 - This Is How It Feels When You're Bent And Broken

Remnant 27 - So Much To Do, So Little Time

Remnant 28 - Crawl Out Into The Fallout

Remnant 29 - Original Iron Rose

Remnant 30 - Ultimate Iron Rose

Remnant 31 - Eradication

Remnant 32 - Brummagem

Remnant 33 - RWBY Reacts To YouTube

Remnant 34 - Point Break

Remnant 35 - Bleeding Out

Remnant 36 - Zombieland

Remnant 37 - Faith

Remnant 38 - Blake is Batwoman

Remnant 39 - Meet Your Makers

Remnant 40 - Pregnant Rose

Remnant 41 - The Silent Rose

Remnant 42 - Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy

Remnant 43 - RWBY Plays Batman Arkham City!

Remnant 44 - My Name Is Ruby

Remnant 45 - Killer With Standards

Remnant 46 - Welcome To Jurassic Park

Remnant 47 - Those Immortal

Remnant 48 - Captured

Remnant 49 - Jealousy Kills

Remnant 50 - RWBY Reacts To RTAA

Remnant 51 - Project Freelancer

Remnant 52 - Angels Fall - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 53 - MONEY&FAME - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 54 - Contact Redux - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 55 - God's Not Dead - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 56 - Castle On The Hill - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 57 - Sweet Dreams - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 58 - Fare Thee Well - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 59 - Iron - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 60 - LOST - Theater Mode

Remnant 61 - Infinity War - Theater Mode

Remnant 62 - Achievement Hunter - Theater Mode

Remnant 63 - Deep Breath

Remnant 64 - Smallville with Jaune as Clark

Remnant 65 - I Am Legend

Remnant 66 - Assassin's Creed with Ruby as Desmond

Remnant 67 - Honor And Distinction

Remnant 68 - RWBY are villains

Remnant 69 - LANCASTER is a band, like NSP, Imagine Dragons, Bastille, etc.

Remnant 70 - Ruby has Mark of Cain

Remnant 71 - Gears Of War

Remnant 72 - Yang didn't lose her arm, but Blake died

Remnant 73 - Pyrrha lived, but Ruby did not

Remnant 74 - Weiss died at Haven

Remnant 75 - Ruby didn't use the relic

Remnant 76 - Summer didn't die

Remnant 77 - Qrow died b/c of Tyrian in V4

Remnant 78 - Taiyang and Summer both died

Remnant 79 - Ruby is Qrow's kid

Remnant 80 - Flashpoint

Remnant 81 - Ruby is Batwoman

Remnant 82 - Jaune didn't come to Beacon

Remnant 83 - Ruby was killed by Roman and never became RWBY's leader

Remnant 84 - Ghostbusters/Cleaning Up The Town - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 85 - Yang is Green Lantern

Remnant 86 - Like Remnant 2, but without Superman.

Remnant 87 - Iris - Crisis On Infinite Roses

Remnant 88 - Ruby is an Archangel

Remnant 89 - Ruby gets possessed by Castiel

Remnant 90 - Grimmassic Park

Remnant 91 - RWBY is ODST Squad Romeo-Three, and JNPR is Juliett-Nine.

Remnant 92 - Ruby is possessed by Archangel Michael.

Remnant 93 - The Witcher

Remnant 311 - More hostile Ruby

Remnant 616 - Iron Rose

Remnant 636 - Achievement Huntress

Remnant 2003 - Tell The World

Remnant 777 - Ruby Rose: The Unstoppable Scarlett Spider (A Universe Where Ruby Rose On the exact same day as her Very First Day as a huntress in training At Beacon Academy gets bitten by a genetically modified spider and becomes her worlds Spider-Powered-Individual)

Remnant 898 - RWBY: Days of Future Past

Remnant 1610 - Ultimate RWBY

Remnant 199999 - RWBY takes the place of Spider-Man in the MCU.

A/N: For those of you who expected a real chapter, I suggest you check my story Grave Walker for part 2 of The Crisis


	3. The Corps

**A/N: If you're already confused, check out the other parts of this story in the following order; Gravewalker ch7, Iron Rose ch41/42, and to be finished on this story.**

—

**Part 4 Of The Crisis**

—

**Remnant Two**

—

Weiss was _not _having a good day. First, she'd gotten into an argument with Pyrrha, and now she'd gotten word that James Ironwood was back. She'd had a hard enough time killing him to begin with, so for him to just waltz out of his grave after everything he'd done… Weiss couldn't even finish her thought, she was so mad.

A gust of wind suddenly tore through her underground headquarters.

Now she had to deal with Ruby.

Weiss sighed, "Anything I can help you with, Ruby?" She asked, not even bothering to look at the speedster.

"Why're you just throwing my name around like that?" Ruby asked. Weiss stepped over to her salmon ladder, leaping up to grab the bar.

"Because," the white haired girl grunted, "I know you're not bringing uninitiated people into my cave." Weiss realized what she'd said the moment she said it. She could practically feel Ruby's immature grin.

"It's not like your identity is a secret anymore!" Ruby protested. Alright, apparently she hadn't picked up on the possible innuendo. "Mine is. I'd like to keep it that way."

"So I take it that it's a serious day for Team Flash?"

"Not just Team Flash." Jaune's voice called. Hearing Superman made Weiss drop from the salmon ladder and turn around. Stood before her was The Flash, Superman, another Ruby, and an older version of Yang.

"Shit."

—

**Remnant 85**

—

Yang and Blake had been searching for Yang-85 for hours, and still had nothing to go on. There was nothing about any Yang Xiao-Long on the internet, in the news. Nothing. They'd even tried all of their friends' surnames. Nothing.

"Maybe Ilia sent us to the wrong place!" Yang suggested.

"Maybe there's something we're missing." Blake offered up.

"Like what?"

"Ilia said she was a pilot. Maybe we should check the military bases. Ask about a Yang Xiao-Long."

"Or we could try finding her little sister!" Yang said, "No Yang is too far from her little sis!"

"This is an alternate universe, Yang. Ruby might not even exist here, and if she does, she might not even be your sister. She could be evil for all we know."

"The only evil person I see here is you, Belladonna!" A voice called. The two spun around, shocked to find Yang, but wearing a glowing green suit and floating.

"Hi there!" Yang tried to be friendly, "I'm Yang and this is Blake. We're—!" Yang-85 suddenly began to fire bolts of energy at the two, forcing them to dive out of the way.

"Shoot first, ask questions later." Blake cursed under her breath, "Definitely Yang."

—

**Remnant 16**

—

James and Qrow wandered the streets of Atlas, hoping to reach Ironwood's office in the heart of the city. However, based on the many students' responses to James' presence, Qrow got the feeling this version of Ironwood was exactly a good guy. They each stood a little straighter, as if expecting expulsion if they so much as breathed wrong. Neither of them liked it.

"How are we going to find Ruby once we get to my office?" James asked Qrow.

"We'll have to ask the douchebag version of you." Qrow simply said. The two stepped onto the elevator up to Ironwood's office, immediately feeling the ground below them accelerate up multiple floors to his office. Qrow readied Harbinger, so James readied his weapons as well.

"I don't suspect I'll be willing to give her up so easily." He told Qrow.

"We'll make him." The elevator doors slid open to reveal a clean shaven James Ironwood sitting at his desk. He rather calmly turned to face them, cocking his head to the side when he saw his own doppelganger.

"That's… interesting." He said, "I suppose you've come with a purpose, James?"

"I have." Ironwood told himself. Beardless James raised his eyebrows, waiting for Ironwood to tell him what that purpose was. "A crisis is coming. We need your lapdog."

"You mean Perseus?"

"Sure."

There was a long pause between the two generals before Qrow spoke up, "Can we expect your help or are we going to have to force your help?" He asked.

"What kind of crisis?" James-16 asked.

"The multiverse is ending. We're trying to stop it." James-1 responded.

**Remnant 5**

Ruby-5 sat in that bunker for hours, trying to strike up conversations with Weiss, Oscar, Jaune, Ren, Nora or any of her alternate selves. Fourteen didn't make very good conversation, opting to just talk to herself. Six-One-Six just annoyed Ruby; she made too many jokes. She was like Yang on a good day. Sure, she didn't make any god awful puns, but she was still very dry and sarcastic in her wit. It really didn't help that Ruby was intimidated by Six-One-Six's intelligence and suit of armor. She was literally Iron Man!

The bunker door loudly creaked open, and slammed shut.

"Ruby?" Blake called, "Yang?"

"In here!" Ruby called back, she leapt up from her seat and ran to meet Blake on the stairs. "Before you go in there…" Blake sighed and rolled her eyes, fearing the worst already. Her face slowly switched to that of slack jawed shock as Ruby filled her in on everything that had happened and what they were currently wrapped up in.

"We go from fighting god to working with him…" Blake sighed.

"Did you say 'fighting god'?" Weiss asked. Neither of them had realized that Weiss had been in the library doorway, listening to the entire conversation.

"Yeah," Ruby told her, "I kinda s-shot god."

"Why?"

"It's complicated." Ruby sternly said, basically telling her not to push any further. Weiss was taken aback by how drastically different this Ruby acted from her own. At least the other two were somewhat similar. Six-One-Six was just like Ruby-1, but way smarter and less socially awkward, and Fourteen was essentially just like Ruby-1, but dead. Ruby-5, however, was another person entirely. She hadn't shared much about the differences, but based on the way she looked at Oscar, JNR and her, Weiss could tell that in her world, they were either bad guys or had died.

"Is that…?" Blake began to ask, pointing at Weiss, "Is that Weiss Schnee?"

"Yup." Ruby said. "This one is not a Leviathan though." Ruby chuckled, but Weiss could tell she found nothing funny about what she'd said.

What had happened to the sisters in this universe?

**Remnant 85**

Blake rolled out of the way of another one energy blast, this one just narrowly missing her. They'd tried to talk sense into Yang-85, but she just wouldn't listen. They also didn't want to hurt her, and weren't sure if auras existed here, so rather than returning fire, the two just focused on dodging and trying to talk to her.

"Listen-!" Yang-1 dodged another attack. She growled, "We just want to talk!" She dodged another attack.

"Enough!" A commanding voice boomed. Three sets of eyes flew to the figure of a Super-Jaune, floating a few yards away. "Yang Xiao-Long, we need your help! The multiverse is under siege and you've been called to serve!" Yang-85 looked around, almost unsure of whether or not to attack. That's when she saw his entourage; he was flanked by her sister, a woman in red leather, with a lightning bolt in the center, as well as a woman in a green hood. The woman in the green hood was also wielding a bow and arrow, aiming it directly at Yang. Beside them all was another version of Yang herself. There were two-no three of her now? Jesus, she had a headache. She floated to the ground, touching down just a few feet in front of Superman.

"That's all you had to say!" She chirped.

"We've been saying that since you attacked us!" Yang-1 called.

"Quiet," Yang-85 said, "the adults are talking." Before Yang could offer a retort, they were all enveloped in a blue cloud.

**A/N: We're just about done with the collection process. Should get the last person we need in the next chapter, and then we'll get into some exposition and then the actually important stuff! **


	4. Welcome To The End

**A/N: Alright, so we just need Perseus and then we'll get into the actually important stuff! **

**Part Five Of The Crisis**

**[Remnant 16]**

Perseus was pissed. Plain and simple. She'd been called out of a very important because the General 'needed to talk to her'. Worse yet, she'd been forced to leave Penny there, in an active combat zone no less!

"The damn world better be ending!" She grumbled to herself as she stomped into the elevator that lead to Ironwood's office. The elevator ride was filled with Perseus cursing to herself, furious that she'd been called away. When the doors slid open, she was greeted by two rather surprising sights; one was her Uncle Qrow and the other was that the General had apparently grown a beard. It suited him, she found herself internally admitting. The beard looked far better on him than no beard.

She snapped to a salute, "Sir." She curtly announced.

"At ease." He said, thinking she hadn't picked up on how uncomfortable he was. She had, "Please remove your helmet, R-Perseus." The General commanded. Ruby nervously glanced over at Qrow. "Trust me."

She sighed and did as she was told, slowly removing her helmet to reveal a slightly younger Ruby Rose. While she was clearly no older than fifteen, Ironwood noted that she looked as though she'd seen more combat than even he had. Scars littered her face, giving her the appearance of an experienced soldier.

"Qrow," She curtly greeted, her face still fixed to its default, neutral expression. "It's good to see you again." Her head snapped back to the General, "And you are?" She asked. He was taken aback for a moment.

"I beg your pardon?" James asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You almost called me Ruby." She explained, "I'm not entirely convinced that the General knows my name. So, I'll ask again: Who are you?"

"That's where things get kinda complicated, kid." Qrow finally cut in. She'd seen right through their act, so they had to explain everything to her. The multiverse, Ilia, the gods of light and dark. Everything. Even how they'd fought and knocked her version of the General unconscious-something she was surprisingly cool with.

"So, you want me to come with you, to meet the god of light and save the universe?" Ruby asked.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds stupid." Qrow conceded, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I'll do it." She told them. Before the other two could say anything further, they were all engulfed in a blue cloud.

**[Remnant 5]**

Now that everyone had been gathered in the Men of Letters bunker, they simply had to wait for further orders from the god of light. The door creaked open and all eyes shifted to look at the stairs, watching and waiting for the new visitor to show themself. Down the stairs came an older version of Jaune. He was much shorter than Jaune One or Two, and was closer to Yang One's height. He was dressed in a maroon sports coat, with a blue dress shirt and blue jeans. His face was covered in a scruffy, blonde beard with a matching haircut-it was a mix between Jaune One's spiky haircut and Jaune Two's neat, combed hair, somehow looking like neither. His eyes were far more tired and sunken than any of them had ever seen Jaune before.

Jaune meekly waved at the occupants in the bunker, "Hey, guys." He greeted. "Working with the Xiao Long sisters again, yay!" He said that last bit with just a hint of sarcasm.

"We're not exactly thrilled about working with you either, bud." Yang-5 grumbled.

"Considering you're somewhat responsible for all of this, I'd say you owe me."

"Us?" Ruby-5 asked, "How are we responsible for any of this?!"

"Hmm, let's see; you freed my brother because living without your dear sister was just too much for you to handle-another mess of yours that I had to clean up. Oh, and how about the fact that you shot me!"

"You're weak." Yang-5 said, just now figuring this all out and piecing it together. "That bullet weakened you. You'll be destroyed with the multiverse."

"You know who else is stuck here now?" Jaune's figure pointed to Ruby-5. "Because her essence is in me and vice versa."

"I'm so confused right now." Ruby-One suddenly added. Jaune-5 turned to her.

"Right, so-I'm the god of light. Hello!" He punctuated that statement with a wave and a forced smile. "Before I created the multiverse, my brother-the god of darkness-kept being a dickwad and destroyed everything I made, so I teamed up with him to make something new-the multiverse. After Salem rebelled and we wiped out all life, asked Ozma for help and restored life, my brother thought it would be a good idea to destroy the multiverse in its entirety. I made some archangels powerful enough and we locked the son of a bitch up. But at a price; I had to give one of my angels the Mark of Cain, which corrupts whoever it exists upon. Flash forward a few thousand years and these two imbeciles get it." Jaune-5 pointed at the Ruby and Yang from Remnant 5. "More specifically Yang. She becomes a murder machine, gets killed, turns into a demon, gets cured of that by their angel friend and a while later she tries to send herself to the moon so she can't hurt anyone, but her sister decided to remove the mark from her, and freed my brother. He tried to kill me, we worked things out, or so I thought and now we're here."

"You left out the part where you killed Oscar." Ruby pointed out.  
"Do I really need to justify myself to you? He was rewriting the fabric of reality. So I wanted to have you two kill him, because that would have been a great ending to that chapter, but no, you wouldn't do it, and I had to. Then you shot me with the Equalizer."

"Which does to you whatever you do to someone else." Ruby-5 explained to Ruby-1.

"And now, the ones I've asked for help; Ruby one, two, fourteen, and sixteen,six-one six, Yang five and eighty-five, Blake five, Weiss two and Jaune two are the only ones who can help."

"And how do we do that?" Weiss-2 asked.

Before Jaune-5 could answer, there was suddenly a bright flash of light, and Ozpin was suddenly there. This Ozpin was different from the one on Remnant One, however; this one was wearing what looked like a green armor underneath a yellow cape. Jaune-5 sighed when he saw him.

"And who's this?" Yang-85 asked.

"Zoroastor?" The Flash asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't remember. All I know is that I've been cursed to watch the the most influential moments in the destruction of the multiverse." Zoroastor responded. "I am the Pariah."

Ilia came flying in the room, "Sir!" She cried, panic written all over her face. "The multiverse; it's gone! Remnant five is all that's left!" Jaune took a deep breath.

"Things are moving far quicker than needed." He remorsefully said. He turned to Ilia, "I'm sending the Paragons somewhere safe." He suddenly dropped to his knees with a cry of pain.

"Look!" Someone shouted, a wall of red was closing in on them, vaporizing books and trinkets as it touched them.

Ruby-1 watched as Jaune-5 threw his hand out, and suddenly, she felt as though she were falling. Everything moved in slow motion as she watched the wall of red close in on her friends, slowly vaporizing them to the touch. She cried out to them, but no noise came from her throat.

Blackness filled her vision and she felt like she was being thrown through wall after wall for hours until a numbness washed over her, followed by a buzzing feeling all over her body and an intense nausea. Her eyes flew open to see trees above her and she felt the ground below her. The buzzing and nausea suddenly disappeared, replaced by a painful grief. Her friends! Her family! All gone. Where was she now?

**A/N: And that's where I'm gonna leave it for now. Any idea where The Paragons are? Big bet you'll never guess. And Zoroaster is supposed to fill the spot of Nash Wells in the original Crisis. Got the name from the acronym Ozpinhead that Ozpin's name comes from. Sorry about the lore dump that this chapter was, but I don't think everyone who reads this is an avid watcher of Supernatural, so I felt the need to give some of the pertinent information from the tenth, eleventh and fourteenth seasons.**


End file.
